Invidente
by Salaces
Summary: ...y del rozar de su túnica se desprendió un leve sonido que hizo que Malfoy ladease la cabeza en dirección a ella, y entonces lo comprendió todo. Como un rayo que atraviesa el cielo de tormenta, la realidad golpeó a Hermione Jane Granger con la claridad de un relámpago: Draco Malfoy se había quedado ciego. xxxxxx Dramione. Post-Howarts.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de J.K me pertenece.

Post-Howarts; nuestros protagonistas ya rozan los treinta, y después de la guerra cada uno siguió con su vida. Hermione no; nunca fue una chica ordinaria y con el tiempo -y sin tener nada por lo que luchar- su vida fue perdiendo significado.

Ya lo iréis viendo, pero básicamente ahora el panorama social vuelve a estar dividido: un gobierno mágico "corrupto" (cómo no) y un grupo rebelde liderado por alguien que fue objeto de la injusticia más cruenta. Éste alguien, como otros, son personajes ajenos a los libros de jotaká; de hecho no sigo su estilo narrativo, sino más bien el de R. R, Martin -bueno, lo intento sin mucho éxito- así que puede resultar bizarro al principio, pero creo que os acostumbraréis.

Ahí va:

.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

* * *

**.**

Caía una lluvia densa que tornaba oscuro todo lo que tocaba; los viejos muros del extrarradio del Londres mágico parecían chorrear sangre transparente a borbotones. Hermione Granger avanzaba paso a paso por uno de ésos callejones, mirando de vez en cuando la piedra húmeda y resbaladiza bajo sus pies. Le encantaban los días grises.

A su paso registraba las esquinas y recovecos de chozas abandonadas, como si de un momento a otro esperase encontrar un dementor o, quizás, tan sólo una pareja, gimiendo acalorada y abandonándose al anonimato que proporcionan las noches lluviosas como ésa, en las que sólo los incautos y los que no tienen a dónde ir deambulan por las calles. Hermione iba preguntándose qué tipo de caminante era ella cuando el corazón le martilleó en el pecho y sintió que se le tensaba el cuello: había oído algo. _No estaba sola._

Con el sigilo de un gato y el valor de los que no tienen nada que perder, se escurrió entre una puerta de madera carcomida dirigiendo sus pies allá donde había sonado lo que ahora parecía ser la respiración de un animal al borde de la asfixia.

_"Espero que no sea Geoffrey"._

Entonces, gracias a una pequeña antorcha que proyectaba sombras imposibles dentro de la estancia, lo vio: Draco Malfoy se incorporaba de entre los escombros con la coordinación y agilidad de los borrachos. Pero él no estaba borracho, no. _Estaba al borde de la muerte._

_-Quién... anda ahí _-exigió entre bocanada y bocanada de aire, con la desesperación de un jaguar herido y acorralado-_ ni... un paso... más o te ...ahorco con tus propias tripas_ -esto último lo dijo de carrerilla, aprovechando el aliento de la inhalación anterior.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño, esperando que él la reconociera también, porque ni siquiera nueve años son suficientes para olvidar la cara de_ la asquerosa sangresucia_ por excelencia. ¿O si?

_-¡Quién... coño eres! _-demandó respirando cada vez con más dificultad, intentando demostrar la templanza de alguien a quien todo le va bien. Por el contrario, cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, un siseo escalofriante se le escapaba por el pulmón. Lo tenía perforado.

A Hermione el penetrante olor a mierda y sangre no le dejaba pensar con claridad; pero entonces reparó en que el rubio no le había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez, ni por casualidad; en vez de eso, tenía la vista fija en un punto detrás de la puerta astillada que hacía de entrada a ésa guarida improvisada. En realidad, cuanto más lo observaba más dudaba entre si efectivamente tenía la vista fija en un punto concreto o si por el contrario estaba perdida en la más absoluta nada. _"Sin embargo parece estar en guardia, atento a cualquier movimiento"._

A Hermione todo aquello le olió a podrido, como si algo no encajara; dio un paso hacia él con la intención de entender qué estaba sucediendo, y del rozar de su túnica se desprendió un leve sonido que hizo que Malfoy ladease la cabeza en dirección a ella, y entonces lo comprendió todo. Como un rayo que atraviesa el cielo de tormenta, la realidad golpeó a Hermione Jane Granger con la claridad de un relámpago: Draco Malfoy se había quedado _ciego._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rubio articuló con sus últimas fuerzas la maldición mortal, y un chorro de magia verde salió disparado de su varita sólo para ir a estrellarse contra la mugrienta pared de enfrente. Casi parecía un chiste ridículo, pero lejos de reírse, Hermione sintió lástima: ni si quiera había tenido que apartarse para esquivar el ataque.

Y se hizo un silencio abismal, roto momentáneamente por un silbido procedente del interior del rubio, más concretamente de su pulmón derecho. Hermione vio no sin cierto escalofrío, que los ojos muertos de Draco Malfoy se arrugaban bajo una mueca de dolor; estaba a punto de colapsar.

Irremediablemente y tras unos segundos de intensa lucha interior, Draco Malfoy flaqueó hasta dejarse derrumbar sobre los escombros, sabiéndose ya hombre muerto, cosa que aprovechó la castaña para acercarse con sigilo. Pero el sonido de sus zapatos contra la arenilla del suelo la delataba, y el rubio, al saber que iban a por él, articuló algo parecido a un "D_éjame morir tranquilo_" antes de caer desmayado sobre el charco de su propia sangre.

.

* * *

**ESCUADRÓN ARJO. Minerva**

* * *

**.**

Avanzaban entre el follaje espeso de algún bosque de algún rincón de algún país del mundo. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y cada vez tenía menos idea de por qué estaba. Sin embargo, Minerva se recogió la cabellera dorada en una coleta alta y se arremangó la túnica apresurándose para alcanzar al resto del escuadrón. Llevaban meses vagando por el mundo, proscritos, clandestinos, perseguidos. No podían permanecer más de un día en el mismo lugar, ni interaccionar con nadie fuera del escuadrón...era irónico: luchaban por la libertad desde su propia jaula. Ensimismada como estaba -pensando en lo absurdo de la situación- no oyó cómo Dean Thomas se le acercaba hasta que lo tuvo a unos centímetros.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-No. Estoy cansada y..._

_-Lo sé, lo sé _-el moreno la interrumpió. Odiaba eso en él-. _pero pronto se acabará._

Miró alrededor, exasperada y hastiada "_Sí, muy pronto. Más de lo que imaginamos"._ Iba a preguntarle si tenían noticias de Geoffrey cuando Jhkar empezó a vociferar:

_-Escuchadme bien todos! _-Minerva observó su tez negra como el carbón, ancha, amenazante. Su voz se alzó sin problema y enseguida captó la atención de todos. _Definitivamente, tiene madera de líder_ pensó.

_-Bien, acabo de comunicar con Granger; lo tenemos, caballeros...tenemos a uno de los líderes del Ministerio!_

Minerva observó complacida cómo decenas de caras se desencajaban con sorpresa y esperanza, y no pudo evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa; de ésas sonrisas que emanan los gatos cuando te esconden los calcetines en su lugar favorito, debajo del sofá, por ejemplo, mientras tu los buscas como una desesperada.

.

* * *

**DRACO**

* * *

**.**

La luz se colaba entre alguna ventana -o quizás estaba al aire libre, no lo sabía, pero podía notar la cálida sensación del sol sobre su piel; abrió los ojos resignado a no ver nada y palpó su alrededor inseguro, descubriendo que estaba sobre un colchón pequeño, en el suelo.

_"Vaya, creía que en el infierno las camas serían de clavos" _pensó con sorna_. _Draco Malfoy se permitió "sonreír" un segundo, antes de sopesar si el hecho de que estuviera vivo le provocaba más alivio que terror, o al revés. Entonces, un leve sonido le evidenció -como ya suponía- que no estaba solo. Se limitó a esperar a que fuera la persona que le había salvado la vida la que empezara con el interrogatorio.

_-Tenías una perforación en el pulmón del tamaño de una moneda,_ -dijo una voz desconocida, femenina- _muchas veces has debido de poner los cuernos a tu novia para que te pegara tan duro_ -agregó, con cierta malicia-.

_-No lo sabes tú bien _-replicó él con una sonrisa ladeada, enfocando sus ojos inertes en la nada. Así que la chica quería jugar a las bromitas... Bien, en eso él era un experto-.

_-Eres Draco Malfoy_ -inquirió la voz-. _Sales en los periódicos muy a menudo últimamente. De hecho, si no llega a ser por mi, hoy aparecería tu cara en primera plana. En la sección de defunciones._

_-Touché. ¿Y tú eres? No logro recordar a quién pertenece la angelical voz que oyen mis oídos._

_-Eso es porque nunca la habías oído antes..._

A Draco Malfoy no le pasó desapercibido el tono de burla que escondía ésta última frase. Y entonces sonrió con malicia, relamiéndose como un lobo que acecha a su presa.

_-Bueno, al menos deberías darme un nombre. O si lo prefieres puedo llamarte "salvadora-de-pulmones-moribundos", qué te parece?_

_-Me parece que si me llamas eso una sola vez más, yo misma me ocuparé de desacreditar ése mote; por ejemplo, perforándote el otro _-recitó, y a Draco no se le pasó por alto que había una pizca de odio animal muy mal camuflado tras ésas palabras-. _Kheel, me llamo Aarmaion Kheel._

_-¿Aarmaion...? Es bonito; original..._-ésa conversación le estaba divirtiendo demasiado, y encima había sido ésa mujer la que había empezado el juego, eso sí que no se lo esperaba...y él no se iba a quedar atrás: no tenía nada que perder. Ya no-. ¿_No piensas preguntarme quién me hizo esto?_

_-Me había imaginado que podía ser tu novia, como te he dicho...pero ahora he desechado la idea: no hay quien te guante, tú no tienes novia. Así que sólo cabe la posibilidad de que hayan sido los del escuadrón ARJO, o bien tus propios socios._

_-Los del escuadrón ARJO no tendrían los huevos suficientes como para enfrentarse a mí de cara _-Draco sonrió, y notó como se hizo el silencio-. _Y mis socios jamás me harían esto; fue obra de ése hijo de puta; Geoffrey Hooper._

Y por primera vez, Hermione vio señales de vida en las orbes grises de Malfoy, que brillaron con un odio asesino.

.

* * *

**AaRMAION**

* * *

**.**

Todo había sido tan fácil como esperar a que Malfoy se desmayara, evitando a toda costa pronunciar palabra alguna que pudiera delatarla como Hermione Granger. Había sido relativamente fácil cargar su cuerpo hasta la torre, con la oscuridad de la noche como cómplice. Demasiado fácil curar sus heridas -que Geoffrey había causado hacía unas horas-, y demasiado fácil también ocultar su identidad con un hechizo distorsionador en la voz.

_Demasiado fácil._

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Tenía al enemigo bajo su poder, sin que éste lo supiera. Sólo había tenido que avisar al escuadrón, y listo. En unos días se reunirían para decidir qué hacer con él.

_Demasiado fácil._

Por eso le sorprendió lo difícil que se había vuelto todo desde las doce y media del mediodía, hora en la que el rubio había despertado y abierto la boca. No sabía cómo comportarse con él sin delatarse, así que se alejó lo más posible de si misma; a partir de ahora y por unos días, ella sería Armaion Kheel.

Repasaba todo eso mientras preparaba la comida -un sencillo caldo de verduras- cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el rubio se levantaba, inseguro, y extendía los brazos ante sí para guiarse por la habitación.

_-¿Pero no ves que te vas a estampar contra la columna? _-intervino Hermione, al ver los escasos centímetros que lo separaban del cilindro de hormigón.

_-No, precisamente no lo veo. _-replicó amargamente Draco, deteniendo su avance y dejando caer ambos brazos -_quizá no te habías dado cuenta del pequeño detalle, pero estoy completamente ciego. Y por cierto, soy un ciego que se está meando encima, y como dudo que a éste paso llegue al baño, lo mejor será hacerlo aquí mismo, ¿no?_ -dijo mientras hacía descender lentamente la cremallera del pantalón.

.

* * *

**DRACO**

* * *

**.**

_"Podré estar ciego, pero eso no te da derecho a reírte de mi, estúpida"_ pensó, mientras se metía la mano dentro de los pantalones y se sujetaba el miembro, dispuesto a regar el suelo, cuando notó que la mujer que lo había rescatado le tomaba de su otra mano y lo dirigía por el piso, hacia el baño.

_-No era mi intención ofenderte, sé que eres invidente_ -aclaró ella, aún colorada por la desvergüenza de Malfoy.

_-**Invidente** es una forma civilizada de llamarlo. Yo prefiero decir que no veo tres en un burro _-inclinó la cabeza en un gesto amargo.

Ella no añadió más, y levantó la tapa del urinario. Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido, entendiendo que ella había levantado la tapa.

_-Y cómo se supone que tengo que apuntar _-indicó Draco sardónico, al oír que ella disponía a irse -_o prefieres que me deje llevar por mi intuición, ¿ah?_

_-Estás justo delante del urinario, Malfoy _-replicó la castaña entre dientes, pero sin perder la paciencia. No debía delatarse.

_-Para un ciego, eso es muy relativo. Anda, sé buena y ayúdame a mear. O sé mi criada, y limpia luego el estropicio; lo que prefieras _-añadió con una falsa sonrisa, con los ojos muertos fijos en un punto cualquiera, brillando de diversión.

_¡Bom!_

De un portazo ella dejo atrás el baño, pero no las ganas de ahorcar a Draco Malfoy con sus propias manos. Como descubriría más tarde con una punzada de asco, irse así había sido una muy mala idea.

_-¡Vamos, Armaion! -_dijo el rubio alzando la voz para que ella pudiera oírla-. _No irás a dejarme aquí...-_añadió, pero no era una pregunta.

Así, mientras ella retomaba la cocción de las verduras, cierto rubio se dedicaba a agitar su miembro arriba y abajo, de derecha a izquierda, propulsando el líquido amarillo en todas las direcciones mientras ahogaba la carcajada.

.

* * *

**ESCUADRÓN ARJO. Jhkar**

* * *

**.**

_"Nada ha salido según lo planeado"_ meditaba Jhkar haciendo girar uno de sus anillos alrededor de su grueso dedo meñique, a la vez que se sentaba sobre una gran roca. "_Y aún así, no podría haber ido mejor"_ pensó, y se carcajeó de forma bruta. Geoffrey debía haber capturado a Malfoy allí mismo, pero de alguna forma Draco Malfoy no estaba lo suficientemente distraído y contraatacó...aunque por lo que le contó Hermione, no había salido indemne. "_Ciego, nada menos que ciego"_ pensó divertido, y volvió a carcajearse, ésta vez más fuerte.

_-Esto es por todas las barbaridades que has cometido, e__ngendro _-susurró para él mismo.

_-Quién lo iba a decir, ¿ah?_ -agregó Minerva, que se le había acercado por detrás-. _Cada vez estamos más cerca del fin._

Jhkar asintió en silencio, y repasó mentalmente los nombres de aquellos a los que iba a destrozar pronto con sus propias manos. Los "perros del ministerio", como le gustaba llamarlos a él. Pero no podía fantasear con su venganza, aún no: necesitaba contactar con Granger por una vía segura, y rápido.

_-¡Thomas!_ -llamó- _necesito que lo prepares todo para trazar un mapa de seguimiento. Traza una ruta, y hazla llegar hasta Granger, como sea. Quiero tener a ése gusano codicioso aquí lo más pronto posible..._

_-Sí, Jhkar. Cada vez hay más interferencias, incluso la comunicación por el agua se ha vuelto peligrosa; pero intentaré hacerle llegar el mapa ésta semana._

_-Bien..._

Jhkar se puso en pie lentamente, como saboreándolo, y extendió su brazo hasta posarlo sobre el hombro de Dean Thomas.

_-Sonríe -l_e dijo-. _Y trae una frasca de vino; hoy tenemos motivos para celebrar. Pero no descorches el vino dulce aún _-añadió.- _Ése lo reservo para cuando bailemos sobre sus cadáveres-._

Thomas no pudo disimular el escalofrío.

.

* * *

**DRACO**

* * *

**.**

Draco trataba de pasar las horas hasta que llegara la medianoche, sentado sobre el viejo colchón. Aún le dolía ligeramente el pulmón, pero no era nada comparado con el vacío que sentía. Porque un hombre que no tiene nada sólo vive de sus recuerdos, y los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy eran vacíos, carentes, insustanciales. Recordó las noches en las que penetraba desenfrenado a su amante, recordó los besos robados... pero no era suficiente con pensar en ella. "_Ni siquiera se me ha puesto dura"_. Estaba en ésas cuando una voz lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones.

_-Tienes veintinueve años, pero pareces un niño de teta_ -le soltó Aarmaion a bocajarro.

Él se limitó entrecerrar los ojos de modo interrogante.

_-El baño_ -aclaró ella- _ésa guarrada que has hecho en TU baño. Porque yo uso otro. Así que vete acostumbrando al olor a pis, animal. Está por todas partes. No te dejaste ni el techo. Eres asqueroso. _

_-¿Cómo sabes mi edad?_ -inquirió él, con la autoridad de quien ha pillado a un niño haciendo una travesura, e ignorando la retahíla de insultos que le había lanzado. Ya se encargaría de eso en unos momentos.

_-Es algo que supongo_ -respondió ella- _tienes patillas de gallo, pero no lo suficientes como para los 40, y desde luego estás muy lejos de tus 20._

_-Como tú, ¿me equivoco? _-estaba furioso; no necesariamente con ella, sino con la situación, _su situación. _Sus 30 años mal llevados, desperdiciados-. _Dime, ¿por qué me ayudas? Estás sola, ¿no?¿ No tienes familia, Aarmaion? _-notó cómo ella se tensaba, y continuó hablando con voz aterciopelada, lentamente- ¿_un marido ejemplar, que te coja de la mano? ¿Una casa grande, y dos niños pecosos y adorables?_

_-¡BASTA_! -gritó ella. Pero él continuó, pues a veces descargar el tormento sobre otros alivia, aunque sólo sea un poco y ni siquiera valga la pena-.

_-No tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? Por eso pierdes tu tiempo cuidando de un ciego, porque no tienes nada ni a nadie. Dime: seguro que tus amigos están felizmente casados, acurrucados en sus casitas, mientras disfrutan de una taza de chocolate caliente. Quizás incluso algunos preparan un biberón. Y mientras tú aquí._

_-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cállate ahora mismo maldito desagradecido!_

Draco se sorprendió muchísimo, no había tenido la intención de enloquecerla _tanto._ "_Te has propas__ado, idiota; así no conseguirás nada de ella"_ pensó. E irremediablemente cayó en la cuenta de que si sus palabras le habían afectado tanto, no podía ser más que porque eran pura verdad.

.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

* * *

**.**

Los faroles en la pared de la fachada del edificio colaban su luz por el gran ventanal, proyectando la sombra larga y angulosa de Darco Malfoy sobre el suelo de la estancia. En el otro extremo, Hermione tenía la inquietante sensación que ésas sombran se cerraban también entorno a ella.

_"Pero soy yo quien lo tiene preso."_

Lo miró durante unos instantes sin miedo a sentirse descubierta; él se apoyaba firmemente en el alféizar del ventanal, mirando hacia la nada. Con su perfil recortado por el contraluz parecía un ángel de la muerte; de ésos esculpidos sobre mármol que se encuentran en los cementerios custodiando los pútridos cuerpos de los mortales; estatuas inertes, sin vida, como los ojos de Malfoy; y a la vez rodeadas por un extraño halo, por un aura de misterio que te congela y deja patente que éso no son sólo inocentes esculturas.

_"No tengas miedo"_ se dijo a sí misma "_Es sólo un hombre ciego."_

Y en ése preciso instante el rubio encaró la cabeza en su dirección y Hermione se sintió inexplicablemente descubierta; tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo petrificados, y sólo acertó a tragar saliva sonoramente y mantenerse quieta, como si por un gesto delator el rubio pudiera matarla allí mismo.

_-Armarion _-habló entonces él- ¿_eres joven?_

_-¿Có...cómo? -_se quedó estupefacta. Hacía tan sólo unas horas él la había hecho sufrir como en los viejos tiempos, pero ésta vez de una forma más profunda. Sin él saberlo, había puesto en palabras su angustia. La angustia de no tener una vida que defender._ "Quizás por eso defiendo la causa de Jhkar"_ pensó con tristeza. Y ahora le preguntaba que si era joven. Já. Típico Malfoy.

_-Sé que eres una mujer. Pero no sé nada más. -_Añadió con una sonrisa triste-._ Te pregunto si eres joven._

Hermione sintió una punzada de compasión; él ignoraba todo. "_Si Malfoy supiera que está hablando conmigo...con Hermione Granger..." _Quizás por eso respondió. Por compasión.

_-Sí. Lo soy._

_-Supongo que no me dirás nada más._ -susurró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Ella había querido humillar al hurón muchas veces, pero nunca de ésa forma. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su invidencia de una forma cruel. Se sintió en deuda con ésa mentira.

_-Bueno, tengo el pelo rizado_ -dijo ella, y al segundo se arrepintió. No debía darle motivos de sospecha. Pero cuando vio que el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa, se quedó perpleja.

_"Es la sonrisa de un hombre roto." _pensó. "_De un alma rota."_

_-Me lo imaginaba. Sois las que tenéis peor humor _-replicó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione permaneció en su rincón, callada, queriendo salir corriendo de allí; pero por algún motivo no movió ni un músculo. En su vida se había sentido tan incómoda.

_-Y, ¿el color?_

Hermione no respondió. Le parecía tan surrealista, que no pudo articular palabra. Era como si Voldemort le preguntase a Harry si quería azúcar en el té.

_-¿Aarmaion? ¿Sigues ahí?_ -insistió el rubio alzando la mirada, fijándola en un punto de la pared en la que estaba apoyada Hermione -que siguía en silencio-. Entonces ocurrió algo impensable para ella: él se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y susurró _"Eres un estúpido bocazas, ya la has vuelto a incomodar"._

Hermione no pudo mantenerse insensible ante eso, y se levantó del suelo resuelta. "_Castaña_" dijo. _"Soy castaña"_ aclaró ante el desconcierto del rubio, a la vez que se situaba a escasos metros de él.

Tras observar largamente la expresión de sorpresa de Draco Malfoy, Hermione decidió que su plan no se iba a ir al traste por semejante banalidad como lo era su pelo, así que sin más, lo hizo. Por segunda vez, tocó a Draco Malfoy -y esta vez no fue para estamparle el puño cerrado en su nariz arrogante.

Se sentía casi tan osada como lo había sido tiempo atrás. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y cerró sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Malfoy; estaba tan fría que casi le dolía el contacto, pero continuó serena con su labor. Arrastró la marmórea mano del rubio -que se resistió momentáneamente a ser jalada- y la sostuvo en el aire para luego -y sin dejar de mirar ésos ojos inertes- inclinar su cabeza, dejando que su cabello cayera en cascada sobre la palma del ex-slytherin.

Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, el rubio reaccionó como en un auténtico caso extremo de trastorno bipolar. En un primer momento -tras haberse recuperado de la impresión- masajeó sus rizos con las yemas de los dedos a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa triste que no llegó a iluminarle los ojos. Pero de repente, como si el pelo le estuviera quemando, se apartó bruscamente cesando el contacto. Hermione, exhausta, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo por ése día.

_-Me voy a dormir_ -anunció aún un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de hacer- _tu cama está ahí mismo, a tres metros a tu derecha, ¿quieres que...? _-pero él la interrumpió.

_-Sabré llegar solito. Soy ciego, no estúpido._

Hermione se alejó a zancadas hacia la puerta, "_tengo que salir de aquí"_ pero se detuvo cuando lo escuchó. Tan solo fue un leve "_Buenas noches_", un susurro que dejó escapar el rubio para que se perdiera en mitad de la fría noche. Pero ella aún no se había alejado suficiente como para no oírlo. "_Ojalá lo hubiera hecho"_ pensó, y reanudó la marcha, sabiendo que ésa iba a ser de todo, menos una buena noche.

.

* * *

.

Bueno...¿qué os parece?

¿Demasiados cambios de POV?

¿Muy confuso?

Necesito opiniones para saber si os gusta el estilo. Sé que hay muchas cosas en el aire...por ahora es suficiente que sepáis que la guerra acabó, pero un nuevo conflicto ha surgido.

Me estoy inspirando en la trama de un film...si lo reconocéis, ¡no digáis nada! ¡Lo desvelaré al final!

**Por favor, algún review! Me conformo con uno! xD**

**Si no os ha gustado, también. **

**Necesito saber que la historia tiene posibilidades para seguir colgando capítulos. ¡Pero si esto está muerto...no tiene sentido!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún personaje de J.K. me pertenece.

.

* * *

**MINERVA**

* * *

**.**

Hacía media hora que la nieve había vuelto a caer y ella tiritaba bajo su pesado abrigo. Colocó el barreño de agua frente a un árbol viejo y mohoso que la resguardaba del frío de la noche y se dispuso a realizar el conjuro de comunicación. Le costó más de lo previsto pero finamente contempló satisfecha cómo el agua reaccionaba burbujeando... hasta que se estabilizó y sólo quedaron ondas que se expandieron en círculos; la cara de Hermione Granger no tardó en aparecer.

No había tratado con ella demasiado, pero pudo ver las pronunciadas ojeras aún a pesar del movimiento del líquido. También pudo vislumbrar un gran ventanal que se alzaba desde los escombros del suelo, llenando de luz la habitación en la que la castaña se encontraba."_Claro" pensó "__en Londres debe de ser mediodía."_

_-Tienes que reunirte con nosotros, enseguida. _-le dijo sin más preámbulos-. _Dean Thomas ha trazado un mapa. Embarcaréis en un buque llamado Enar mañana al amanecer. A los dos días deberéis haber llegado a Noruega; entonces volveré a comunicarme contigo._

_-¿Noruega? ¿El ARJO está en Noruega? -_A Minerva no le pasó desapercibido el tono de angustia de Granger.

_-Las cosas se complicaron tras el ataque, era de esperar; por ahora lo más seguro es esto. Dirígete al London Gatewey mañana a primera hora y soborna al capitán del buque._

_-Si no hay más remedio... _

_-No, no lo hay. Esto es por una buena causa. La causa de Jhkar._

Minerva intuyó a través de las ondas acuáticas que la castaña asentía levemente. Iba a dar por finalizada la comunicación pero no pudo reprimir por más tiempo la pregunta que le quemaba en la garganta:

_-¿Cómo está Malfoy?_

_-¿Cómo?... _-la castaña no era buena escondiendo impresiones, y Minerva pudo ver que estaba sorprendida.

_-Oí que se había quedado ciego._ -aclaró rápidamente-. _Me alegro, eso es todo._

Y sin más agarró el barreño con ambas manos y vació el contenido sobre la nieve con furia contenida. El cabello dorado como el sol le caía a ambos lados de la cara y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el frío y por algo más que eso. Los vapores del hielo que había entrado en contacto con el agua se elevaron en la oscuridad y Minerva dejó escapar un gruñido.

Dejó pasar unos segundos y tras recuperar la compostura y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la tienda improvisada de Jhkar. Allí dentro el aire olía a viciado y a sudor, pero a ella le confortó ésa mezcla pegajosa y pronto dejó de tiritar. Lo encontró sentado en la cama con expresión interrogante; ella asintió.

_-Ya está informada.-_le dijo.

Jhkar sonrió con lujuria y satisfacción y se recostó sobre la cama haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ella se le acercara. Obediente, Minerva fue hasta él y colocó su mano en la entrepierna del hombre, masajeando su miembro rítmicamente.

Ella supo que él no cabía en sí de excitación -no por ella, sino por la proximidad de su victoria- y también supo en cuanto la penetró de forma abrupta que aquella iba a ser una noche sin tregua.

Y con cada bruta embestida de cadera, ella se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez "_No soy tuya"._

_._

* * *

**HERMIONE**

* * *

**.**

Se levantó bañada en sudor y miedo, y dejó volar sus ojos por la estancia. Sí, estaba en el piso de Londres, y en la otra habitación dormía Malfoy con una cicatriz en su pulmón derecho. _"Bien; no me ha matado mientras dormía_" se dijo. Suspiró con pesadez y se calzó las zapatillas; se adentró al comedor de puntillas, pero escuchó unos susurros que le hicieron frenar en seco. "_Londres... ahora... bien..._". Intentó agudizar el oído y se pegó más a la pared, pero en ese momento la voz de Draco Malfoy cesó. Ella se asomó aún más por el marco de la puerta... y estuvo a punto de caer de culo cuando Malfoy se giró en redondo con una sonrisa cínica pintada en el rostro.

_-Buenos días, Aarmaion... precisamente estábamos hablando de ti_ -dijo, señalando una rata que correteaba por el suelo buscando restos de comida- _me estaba comentando lo mal que cantas en la ducha._

Y así, la mañana había transcurrido casi de forma agradable junto al hombre que antes odiaba; pero la conversación con Minerva la había tornado gris y densa. Había llenado la bañera oxidada con agua fría y esperado hasta sentir la llamada del ARJO. Minerva siempre le había parecido una mujer de belleza glacial, y cuando la vio a través de las ondas del agua se fijó en que ella se veía como una reina helada, rodeada por los glaciares oscuros de Noruega. Los mismos bajo los que se hallaría ella. Y eso la intranquilizaba.

_"Vamos, si en menos de tres días te habrás librado de Malfoy..."_ Pero ése pensamiento no hacía que dejase de morderse las uñas nerviosamente mientras echaba miradas de reojo al ex-slytherin. Ella lo iba a entregar a Jhkar en bandeja de plata. Ése no era el problema; el problema era que lo iba a hacer llevando a Malfoy engañado, bajo una falsa promesa de protección.

Y ese sentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que Draco Malfoy la trataba con más suavidad; no es que se hubiera convertido en María Teresa de Calcuta pero quizá porque se sentía en deuda con ella o quizá porque no sabía quién era realmente... el caso es que la trataba como a un igual, faceta que Hermione nunca había visto que él desarrollase con _nadie. _Era perturbador y agridulce al principio, pero a medida que habían ido pasando las horas, Hermione no se sentía, por primera vez en años, terriblemente sola.

_-Aarmaion, ¿todo bien?_ -le preguntó casi con suavidad el rubio- _Casi no has probado bocado. Aunque no me extraña -_añadió con sorna_- estoy de vegetales y legumbres hasta el culo. _

Hermione se congeló en el sitio, sintiéndose la más sucia de las traidoras. Traidora por sentir que estaba a punto de consentir y participar en el asesinato del hombre que tenía delante. Y doblemente traidora por sentir ésa empatía hacia su enemigo, como si no le diese importancia al daño que éste había causado. Voldemort y los mortífagos habían quedado atrás, pero la atrocidad hacia Jhkar cometida por parte del gobierno del que él formaba parte, no.

_-Sí. Pero los del ARJO y en especial ése tal Geoffrey te deben estar buscando _-se sentía como si las palabras le hirieran la garganta, pero debía continuar-. _He decidido que lo mejor será sacarte de aquí y llevarte a algún lugar muggle. No quiero arriesgarme más ocultándote aquí conmigo._

Vio como el rubio sonreía con tristeza y asentía con la parsimonia de alguien a quien le cuesta entender o admitir lo que le están diciendo. Pero finalmente, habló.

_-Y ¿dónde tenías pensado ir?_

_-Allá donde no nos buscarían. _-el rubio fijó sus ojos muertos cerca de Hermione, expectante-. _No he pensado en ningún lugar concreto. Lo que es seguro es que deberíamos salir de aquí en barco; no podemos ni plantearnos métodos mágicos, y podrían rastrearnos si viajamos en avión._

_-Entiendo. -_dijo él, y Hermione captó algo de decepción en el rubio.

_-He pensado que deberíamos ir al muelle mañana a primera hora e intentar hacernos hueco en algún buque. No importa el destino, basta conque sea lejos de aquí._

Hermione contempló pasmada cómo el rubio se incorporó de la silla en la que había permanecido sentado, para dirigir sus pasos hacia ella.

_-Así que en cuanto atraquemos, no te veré más._ -y cuando él dijo ésto, Hermione juraría haber visto los ojos de Malfoy vibrar con un destello de vida, profundos, grises, abismales como un océano-. _Aunque siendo literales, eso es imposible. Jamás te he visto. Ni si quiera podré ponerte cara cuando te recuerde._

Para Hermione ésas palabras habían sido bofetadas merecidas. Se sintió miserable por primera vez en su vida. "_No me verás a mi ni a nada más. No porque estés ciego, sino porque estarás muerto"._ Pensó con angustia. Quería echarse a llorar y gritarle que ella era Hermione Granger, y que todo era una trampa, que se fuera de allí. Pero en vez de eso, decidió aliviar la petición indirecta de Draco Malfoy -y quizá, también, aliviarse a si misma- y enredó su mano con la del rubio como lo había hecho la noche anterior, sólo que ésta vez la posó sobre su propia cara.

_-Eso tiene fácil solución. Pálpame y sabrás como soy._

_-Joder, ya no sabía cómo pedírtelo sin parecer un maníaco -_bromeó Malfoy, y Hermione sintió que ambos se relajaban un poco. Aunque no puedo evitar que un pensamiento cruzara por su mente, fugaz pero pesado como una losa: "_Si supiera quién eres jamás te pondría un dedo encima"._

Pero todo atisbo de inseguridad se esfumó cuando sintió las yemas de Draco Malfoy revolotear por su mejilla con movimientos inseguros, sin un destino definido, tan solo vagando de un lugar a otro.

_-Tus mejillas están ardiendo_ -le oyó decir- _te ruborizas con facilidad, ah?_

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos -que había abierto con sorpresa- para concentrarse en el recorrido perezoso que el rubio trazaba por su faz. Era agradable.

_-Tienes unos ojos enormes_ -dijo, tras haber pasado con delicadeza sobre ellos- _apuesto a que eres muy observadora. Aunque eso ya lo sabía._

Hermione se sintió alagada y se permitió sonreír unos instantes, antes de dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa: ya no eran unos dedos temblorosos los que la tocaban, ahora la palma de Draco Malfoy se extendía por toda ella, viajando por sus rizos para detenerse momentáneamente en su nuca y luego seguir hacia su cuello.

_-Se te marcan las clavículas. Delgaducha... apuesto a que eres vegetariana... no he olido otra cosa que no fuera hierba y patatas desde que entré aquí. Pobre rata._

Hermione dejó escapar una risa ligera, llevaba toda la razón. _"Excepto con lo de la rata_". De nuevo, él detuvo su mano allí -en sus clavículas- y Hermione se escuchó rogándole en pensamientos "_No te detengas, continúa", _y entonces él, como si la hubiera escuchado pensar, se dirigió al hombro para dejar caer su mano por el brazo desnudo con una lentitud casi dolorosa.

_-Vaya...eres una mujer de acción. Diría que hasta podrías tener la oportunidad de ganarme en un pulso, Aarmaion. Me pregunto cómo habrás conseguido estar tan fibrada si sólo comes espinacas...¿quizás eres una amazonas domadora de sementales?_ -acabó, con una mueca sugerente.

_-Tan solo entreno a diario, idiota -_respondió ella avergonzada; había captado la indirecta perfectamente.

Escuchó cómo el se carcajeaba levemente, a la vez que enlazaba su mano con la de ella, recogiendo toda la de Hermione dentro de su gran palma.

_-Vaya, no sabía que eras enana. Ni si quiera las manos de los duendes de Gringotts son tan pequeñas._

_-No soy tan menuda; sólo me llevas unos centímetros, listillo._ -mintió ella. Lo cierto era que así, de pie y cerca como estaban, el rubio le sacaba más de una cabeza. Y como para descubrir su mentira, él llevó su otra mano a la frente de Hermione confirmando que eran más de "_sólo unos centímetros_" los que sobresalía por encima de ella. Él no añadió ningún comentario sobre ello, pero Hermione pudo ver cómo sonreía, sabiéndose ganador de la discusión.

Tras unos segundos de tregua, él volvió a hacerla estremecer inclinándose hacia delante y aspirando su aroma.

_-Y tu olor...hueles a... ¿hierba?_

_-Es por mi brazalete_ -reconoció ella- _está encantado. Si quieres, puedo prestártelo cuando nos separemos. Ya me lo devolverás algún día... -_al segundo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. No habría un "algún día" y ella lo sabía.

Y entonces notó cómo los ojos muertos de Draco Malfoy se ensombrecían de repente, adquiriendo un aire muy serio, casi atormentado. Y lo siguiente que notó fueron unos dedos temblorosos posarse sobre sus labios, presionando con fuerza.

_-Y tus labios._..-dijo él, con un odio dulzón colándose entre sus dientes- _son como una rosa con espinas. _-había despecho en su voz-._ Noto como el __veneno sale por ellos en forma de palabras._

Y se hizo el silencio, deteniendo el tiempo momentáneamente.

_"Mierda"_ pensó Hermione._ "Me ha descubierto; sabe quién soy y ahora me matará con sus propias manos"_. Y por primera vez en su vida, Hermione contuvo la respiración de forma dolorosa, como los que saben que van a morir habiendo dejado un cabo sin atar.

.

* * *

**DRACO**

* * *

**.**

_"Idiota"_ pensó. "_Eres un completo idiota". _

Draco dejó caer la cabeza y notó cómo Aarmaion se tensaba conteniendo la respiración. Un silencio pesado y denso como el plomo cayó sobre la estancia.

Los rayos de sol se tornaban naranjas y empezaban a desaparecer, recortados por las siluetas de los edificios de enfrente. Todo parecía haberse precipitado rápidamente, tan rápido que ninguno de los dos había reaccionado aún, pero cuando la habitación fue tornándose cada vez más oscura -prueba de que estaba anocheciendo-, Hermione reaccionó separándose unos centímetros de su contacto.

_-No quería decir eso_ -se excusó él. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

_-Aarmaion_ -insistió- _nunca se me han dado bien las personas..._

_-Pero por qué has dicho eso?_ -inquirió la voz de Aarmaion, lejana, afectada. Pero a Draco no le pasó desapercibido el tono de alivio en su voz. Desde que se había quedado ciego su sentido del oído se había agudizado en sobremanera.

_-Porque sabes que no me vas a dar ésa pulsera_ -repuso él-. _Crees que no la merezco._

Oyó como ella se movía. Luego notó su mano temblorosa sujetar la suya, colocando con nerviosismo el brazalete en su antebrazo.

_-Ahí la tienes._

Draco prestó atención y supo que Aarmaion se había alejado en dirección a su cuarto. Si hubiera podido fijar su vista en ella, habría captado cómo temblaba de arriba abajo, como una hoja en mitad de una tempestad.

_-Mañana te teñiré el pelo para ir al puerto a primera hora. _-y con esto, ella se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Pero igual que la noche anterior, no fue lo suficiente rápida como para que el _"Buenas noches, Aarmaion" _de Draco se perdiera en la inmensidad de la noche.

.

* * *

**DIRTY BOOOTS**

* * *

**.**

Aún no había amanecido y Dirty Boots ya estaba borracho como una cuba. Contempló a su amada _Enar _y sonrió como sólo lo pueden hacer los borrachos. _"Volvvfemos a casa, viehja amiga"_ le dijo como pudo, arrastrando las palabras que se pegaban en su lengua resistiéndose a salir. Se apoyó con sus manos rechonchas como pudo sobre el casco astillado de la _Enar mientras l_as primeras luces del día empezaban a aparecer entre la neblina de la mañana. Hacía un frío de mil demonios y encima tenía las botas mojadas. Estaba en éstas cuando algo tocó su hombro derecho, haciéndole pegar un bote del susto. Enfocó los ojos en ése algo, que cada vez se parecía más a una persona.

_-Buenos días_ -dijo la persona- ¿_sois el capitán de la Enar?_

Dirty Boots parpadeó un par de veces, procesando con lentitud las palabras de la mujer que se alzaba ante él. Estaba a punto de responder con un orgulloso y sugerente _"Por su puesto"_ cuando el capitán se le adelantó.

_-Él es solo el cocinero_ -dijo el capitán Ulf, colocando sus brazos en jarras. Su cabeza calva reflejaba los colores de la mañana; a Dirty Boots siempre le recordaba a una bola de billar-. ¿_quién pregunta por mi?_

_-Mi nombre es Armaion Keeneth_ -dijo la mujer-. _Y querría pasaje para dos a bordo de su barco, señor._

Dirty Boots miraba al capitán y a la mujer de forma intermitente, haciendo girar su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma ridícula y quitando -sin saberlo- peso a la tensión que se había creado allí.

_-Éste barco no acepta pasajeros, señorita. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, es un buque pescante._ -Dijo Ulf; y pese a lo educado de sus formas, consiguió sonar desagradable. "_Pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón" _pensó Dirty Boots.

_-Fuera de aquí o os hecho a patadas _-añadió el capitán al ver que la mujer seguía allí parada.

_"Pues quizás no sea tenga tan buen corazón..."_

_-Puedo pagarle más de lo que ganaría en un mes matando atunes -_le enfrentó la mujer, agitando una bolsa llena de monedas._- Si no lo quiere, probaré suerte en el siguiente barco. Pero me ha parecido que éste es el que está mejor construido..._

_-Así esss zeñorita! -_intervino él con voz chillona, y borracho como estaba, se cayó de bruces al suelo al intentar incorporarse.

_-Ya veo...pensándolo mejor buscaré otro _-anunció la mujer, y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero frenó en seco cuando escuchó las palabras del capitán:

-_Zarpamos en diez minutos._ _Dormiréis en el almacén. Y nada de estupideces. Y está prohibido fornicar. _

La mujer sonrió y dirigiendo una mirada a su acompañante -un hombre moreno al que guiaba del brazo- respondió:

_-Eso no será problema._

_._

* * *

**DRACO**

* * *

**.**

Si hubiera podido verse en un espejo, le habría dado un ataque al corazón. Desde cuándo un Malfoy...moreno?! Su larga estirpe de antepasados debían estar revolviéndose en la tumba. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse. Habían zarpado hacía veinte minutos en ése buque olía a pescado y mugre, aunque no le extrañaba nada, siendo Dirty Boots el que se ocupaba de la limpieza. Una cosa tenía clara: no pensaba llevarse a la boca nada que hubiera pasado por las manos de ése cocinero permanentemente borracho. Seguro que era capaz de aliñar la ensalada con vinagre, matarratas y sal.

_-Señor...¿qué le passa? ¿También está borrgracho?_ -dijo una voz embriagada.

_"Hablando del rey de Roma..." _pensó con asco.

Draco supuso que lo decía porque lo había visto extender las manos y tantear su alrededor intentando agarrarse a algo para ponerse en pie. Decidió que no valía la pena crisparse y simplemente no perdió ni un segundo contestándole. Pero los borrachos son muy insistentes:

_-No sze preocupe, a mi puede conffezsármelo. De hecho, thengo aquí un remedio inffalible..._-dijo con voz chillona, con la felicidad de los que ahogan las penas en alcohol. Y a Draco no le hizo falta la vista para saber que Dirty Boots agitaba en el aire una petaca de whisky barato.

Iba a darse media vuelta cuando escuchó a alguien vomitar. Se acercó a tientas hacia donde provenía el sonido, dejando atrás a Dirty Boots y tropezando constantemente con barriles y cuerdas hasta que llegó a ella. Le sujetó el pelo mientras Aarmaion estallaba en arcadas, echando por la borda todo lo que había desayunado. Cuando hubo acabado, él le sugirió bajar al camarote a descansar y notó como ella asentía levemente. Si hubiera podido contemplarla, habría visto que estaba blanca como la leche. Se pusieron en marcha caminando abrazados, ella guiándolo, y él sujetándola.

_-Y encima ciego..._-oyó que Ulf el capitán bufaba mientras pasaban cerca del timón.

_-Ciego pero no sordo._ -replicó Draco-. _Y por todo lo que he oído de ti, debes de tener complejo de polla pequeña; así que no soy el único incapacitado aquí. Por no hablar de tu novio Dirty Boots._

Draco sabía que Ulf podía haberle dado una paliza en ese momento sin problemas, pero hay algo que es más infalible que el músculo, y él lo tenía comprobado. "_Desparpajo y factor sorpresa"_ Pensó. Y efectivamente, la boca de Ulf el capitán se había desencajado tanto o más que la de Dirty Boots, que miraban incrédulos como el moreno se alejaba.

_"Al menos ya he marcado el territorio"_ Pensó Draco, alegre de no haber tenido que recurrir al ancestral arte de mear sobre la propiedad para dejar claro quién manda -como había hecho en el baño de la casa de Aarmaion.

Una vez en el camarote, Draco comprobó que aquello no era un camarote. Era, como había dicho el capitán, la despensa. Olía a frutas y comida en salazón, y el penetrante olor a vino le llegó enseguida._ "Este debe de ser el paraíso de Boots"_ pensó él. E inmediatamente imaginó que aquél lugar no iba a gustarle nada a Aarmaion. Olía a "_animal muerto_" -como había dicho ella ésa mañana, explicándole por qué era vegetariana.

Con sumo cuidado, recostó a Aarmaion sobre el colchón improvisado y abrazándola para darle un punto de apoyo, dejó pasar las horas hasta que ella se durmió. Entonces subió a cubierta como pudo, tanteando constantemente la estructura del barco -no quería acabar en el agua- y se sentó sobre un barril cerca de proa. El viento le agitaba los ahora morenos mechones rebeldes, y aspiró fuertemente para embriagarse del olor salado del mar. Pero sus fosas nasales captaron también un olor muy improbable. Cómo podía ser que oliera a bosque en alta mar?

_"El brazalete"_ pensó, y se llevó el antebrazo a la nariz. No sabía por qué olía a bosque, pero inmediatamente pensó en que no podía ser de otra forma. Aarmaion era pura naturaleza.

Y así, con la vista muerta y fija en el horizonte, Draco sintió por primera vez en su vida que estaba en el lugar adecuado con la persona adecuada, aunque ello supusiera como daño colateral un barco mugriento y la compañía de Ulf y Dirty Boots. Y también aunque ello supusiera -sin que él lo supiera- que se dirigía de cabeza hacia la muerte.

.

* * *

.

Hola!

En primer lugar **gracias** a las personitas que han comentado, me han ayudado muchísimo :)

No os preocupéis si os confunde el tema ARJO (que sería como un grupo rebelde) versus Gobierno mágico.. (aii! El eterno y corrupto gobierno..) con saber que hay un conflicto es suficiente, no tengo pensado entrar en detalles. Eso sí: Hermione es un peón del ARJO en esta guerra, y Draco es uno de los cabecillas del ministerio. Un cabecilla _ciego_, jeje.

No creo que me alargue más de 10 capítulos e intentaré subir uno cada pocos días.

**Críticas críticas por favor! **


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Se lo dedico con cariño a **Cleoru Misumi**, ella ya sabe por qué ;)**

**Supongo que debería advertir de contenido para adultos. Ah, y también por el uso de palabrotas. Si a alguien le molesta, le recomiendo que simplemente lo ignore.**

* * *

.

HERMIONE

.

Despertó por el intenso olor a animal muerto que llegaba hasta su nariz. El estómago le daba vueltas y se sentía febril, pero consiguió incorporarse sin despertar a Malfoy, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Como cada mañana, llevó la varita a su garganta para realizar el hechizo en su voz; luego ascendió a cubierta al compás del vaivén de la pequeña embarcación; y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde, y una mezcla de densas nubes grisáceas se arremolinaban sobre un cielo que amenazaba con quebrarse bajo ése peso de un momento a otro. Mientras, Ulf el capitán se dedicaba a arriar velas con el ceño fruncido, en medio de un silencio sepulcral acentuando hacia arriba su ceja derecha cada vez que un trueno sonaba lejano.

Y lo peor: Dirty Boots, desnudo como un bebé, roncaba con su gran panza al aire y profundamente dormido sobre un líquido que se filtraba poco a poco por la madera de cubierta. "_Vino" a_tajó Hermione. Pero el inconfundible y profundo olor a meado se coló por sus fosas nasales cuando pasó por su lado. "_Ecs"._

-_Disculpe Capitán, le ayudo con las velas?_ -preguntó intentando ganar puntos con el capitán; los mismos que Draco había estrujado y pisoteado el día anterior al más puro estilo "gorila golpeándose el pecho con los puños mientras enseña los dientes". "_Hombres" _pensó, e inmediatamente después se preguntó si el rubio habría usado la misma estrategia con ella alguna vez. Supuso que sí.

_-Prefiero hacerlo yo. Ni que una mujer, un ciego o un borracho fueran a ser de gran ayuda..._-dijo el capitán Ulf con desprecio. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante eso: estaba plantada delante de un auténtico misógino. Se fijó más en él y en su tez desgastada por el tiempo, surcada por arrugas que seguramente le añadían más años de los que en realidad tenía. Su falta de pelo y sus ojos azules como el mar le conferían un aire de animal extraterrestre, como si en realidad fuera uno de ésos peces que nadaban bajo las aguas oscuras.

_-Supongo que la falta de pelo le enfría las ideas, amigo. _-la voz de Draco Malfoy sonó a sus espaldas, y pese a lo amenazador de su tono, Hermione sintió que ésa voz la abrazaba, la reconfortaba-. _Porque hay que tener enfriamiento neuronal para no ver que ésta mujer tiene más cojones que usted mismo, señor._

Su rostro era una máscara de cortesía gélida; pero a la vez, un brillo infantil de diversión y satisfacción bailaba en sus ojos muertos. Se colgaba con dejadez de una cuerda que cruzaba sobre su cabeza, algunos mechones de pelo oscuro le caían sobre los ojos color tormenta. Masticaba una manzana con parsimonia, como si en realidad no hubiera abofeteado con palabras al capitán del buque sobre el que él se mantenía a flote. Y sin entender muy bien por qué, Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras sentía la sangre agolparse en las arterias bajo sus mejillas, en sus labios, en su vientre y en su sexo.

_-Buenos días, Aarmaion.-_ Continuó él como si nada, a la vez que le tendía la mano a Hermione. Ella extendió la suya y vio con sorpresa como la de Malfoy lograba interceptarla, como si supiera exactamente donde estaba.

_-Cómo..?_- empezó ella. Pero el la cortó:

_-Puedo olerte, y también oír el temblor de tu mano. Soy ciego, no un puñetero topo_. -soltó un bufido y luego tomó aire para continuar-._ Huele a lluvia, pero no la noto caer. A caso se acerca una tormenta?_

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, hasta que comprendió que los ojos de Draco no podían interpretar el gesto, así que lo dijo en palabras. Lo que no le dijo fue que no estaba del todo segura de que ésa barca carcomida y chirriante fuese a aguantar olas de más de dos metros.

_-Deberíamos hechizar la barca. Sino, se hundirá sólo con el retumbar de los truenos_.- Dijo él, que al parecer opinaba lo mismo que ella.

_-Son muggles Draco, no podemos hacer magia aquí, lo sabes. Además es arriesgado, podrían interceptarlo los del ARJO._

_-O peor aún, mis "amigos" del ministerio podrían descubrir que ciego, soy más inútil que un ser __unicelular_ -soltó con aire despectivo.

_-No creo que te diesen la espalda _-empezó ella, sintiéndose el ser más hipócrita de la tierra.

_-Tú no sabes como funciona eso. Un líder ciego no puede ser ciego, sólo puede ser un obstáculo a eliminar._

"_Líder" _A Armaion se le erizó el vello de los brazos al recordar cómo el ministerio había arremetido contra Jhkar y su pobre esposa; sin duda, Malfoy habría sido el cabecilla, como en todo. Notó que una fina lluvia había empezado a caer, y la tormenta sonaba cada vez más cercana.

_-Tu escogiste éso, Malfoy...no entiendo cómo ahora criticas es mundo del que tú te quisiste rodear._

_-Yo no me rodeé de nada, Armaion _-contestó con una tranquilidad dulzona. Pero luego su voz tomó una cadencia oscura.- _Todo tiene raíces en el pasado; en nuestros padres, y en los padres de nuestros padres. _-Draco tuvo que alzar la voz, pues la lluvia se había transformado en pesados botones de agua que caían sin piedad, como clavos atraídos por un imán.-_ Yo no hago más que de marioneta, mueven mis hilos al compás de lo que el mundo espera de mí. Porque sí: el mundo no olvida lo que "eres". Y no queda más remedio que adaptarse y convertirlo en tu arma. _-Un relámpago cayó cerca-_ Y algún día, los hijos de mis hijos seguirán condicionados por lo que dictaron mis hilos. Y no hay quien lo impida._

El viento aullaba con las voces de mil almas en pena, mientras los truenos sonaban sin cesar. Tanto Hermione como Draco habían tenido que sujetarse a unos cabos cercanos, pues_ la Enar _había empezado a agitarse sobre el remolino oscuro en que se había convertido la mar. El capitán Ulf vociferaba y Dirty Boots correteaba de un lado al otro del navío; pero todo aquel caos parecía sucederse en un lugar ajeno para los dos magos.

_-¡Hablas como si te disgustara tu papel en el gobierno pero no tuvieras los cojones de cambiar nada!¡ Ni siquiera por ahorrárselo a tus frutas generaciones! _-y aunque la voz que habían entonado sus cuerdas vocales era la de Aarmaion, ésta vez fue Hermione, miembro del ARJO, la que escupió las palabras.

_-¡No se trata del tamaño de mis cojones! ¡Se trata de que l__a canción_ _ya se ha cantado, el vino ya se ha derramado, la puta ya se ha quedado preñada!*_

En ese momento la vista de Hermione se nubló por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse bajo sus párpados. Oía la tormenta como un eco lejano, pero sentía el dolor en su pecho como si le hubieran ido clavando agujas en el corazón. Y entonces, la frustración habló por ella:

-_Tendía que haberte dejado morir sobre el montón de mierda; ése es tu lugar._

"_Mentira. Una mentira patética." _Pensó inmediatamente.

Draco Malfoy se contrajo en un espasmo animal, y luego se quedó quieto. Quieto, mudo, y ciego. Así, a la luz de los relámpagos, parecía alguien que hubiera acabado de recibir un Avada Kedavra. Varios truenos con sus respectivos relámpagos se sucedieron sin tregua, iluminando por unos segundos las oscuras aguas que se removían bajo ellos. Para Hermione todo pasó a cámara lenta.

Situados en estribor como estaban, no vieron llegar la gigantesca ola que crecía en su avance, imparable, y que se dirigía irremediablemente hacia babor. El capitán se amarró como pudo al mástil de _la Enar_, y Dirty Boots se arrojó de cabeza a la escotilla de la despensa.

Los dos magos no fueron tan rápidos. La ola se les echó encima como una pesada plancha de metal, impulsándolos hacia atrás; Draco logró agarrarse a la baranda del casco, pero el cuerpo de Hermione fluyó por el torrente de agua como una hoja seca que cae por una catarata. Sólo que cayó por la borda del barco. Y lo último que alcanzó a ver Hermione fue la mirada aterrada de Draco.

Clavada, fija sobre la suya.

Justo un segundo antes de que el agua se la tragara sin piedad.

.

MINERVA

.

Como cada noche, se pasó una toalla entre los muslos, rascando frenéticamente allí donde los hijos nonatos de Jhkar se habían adherido, pegajosos, blanquecinos, insultantes. Los mismos que le garantizaban un lugar de honor en el ARJO.

Fijó su vista y su desprecio en el hombre que yacía denudo bajo las mantas. Se sentía sucia, se sentía despreciada y humillada. Pensó durante unos dolorosos instantes en su amante. Ella había amado. _"Aún lo amas" _se dijo, consternada. Quizás por ese motivo sentía tanta vergüenza.

Seguía limpiando el semen entre sus piernas cuando reparó en el reflejo de mujer que le devolvía el espejo. Así, desnuda y arqueada, se dio cuenta de que había perdido muchos quilos. Los bucles dorados le caían en cascada, desapareciendo a la altura de sus huesudas caderas. Pese a su delgadez, seguía siendo hermosa. Se fijó en sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío noruego, en sus labios rojos de besos, en las marcas del sexo. Y con placer, se permitió imaginar por unos segundos que no era Jhkar quien la había tomado esa noche.

Pero de nuevo, sintió vergüenza y cerró los ojos con fuerza para prevenir las lágrimas que amenazaban con empezar a acumularse. Se echó una manta por encima y salió de la tienda; el frío la golpeó con fuerza, pero avanzó entre la nieve sin importarle el tono morado que empezaban a adquirir sus pies desnudos. Caminó hasta que perdió de vista el campamento.

"_No hay nada más cruel"_ pensó. Y sólo entonces dejó brotar las lágrimas. Lágrimas saladas como el mar, que escocían sobre sus labios cortados. Lágrimas que eran la prueba de que el amor no siempre es sano, que a veces puede resultar más amargo que la propia bilis.

Y lloró durante minutos, con la angustia de las mujeres que aman sin límite, que se sacrifican sin límite. Lloró con las lágrimas de las perdedoras, de las viudas, de las rotas, de las putas.

Lloró hasta que no supo por qué lloraba. Y entonces, como cada noche, se puso en pie y con paso firme rehízo sus pasos para enfrentarse al calor de la tienda, al cuerpo desnudo de Jhkar, a las mentiras, a la agonía.

_-Dónde has estado, rubia?_ -la voz de Jhkar, gutural y gruesa, lasciva, resonó en la tienda. Retiró de un manotazo las mantas que le cubrían, dejando al descubierto su erección.

Minerva sintió ganas de arrancarle el obsceno miembro de una cuchillada, pero en vez de eso acercó su boca adiestrada, obediente, hacia él.

"_Mantente viva" _pensó. _"Déjate follar una vez más y mantente viva. Sólo así volverás a verle"._ Y entonces se perdió en el vaivén de caderas, imaginando que en vez de follar, estaba haciendo el amor.

Pero fue incapaz. Lo había olvidado.

Hacía años que Minerva no hacía el amor.

.

DIRTY BOOTS

.

Su embriagada cabeza siguió desde el hueco de la escotilla el movimiento de la mujer al caer al agua como un peso muerto. Se había hundido hasta que las aguas se habían tragado incluso su cabello, y en el lugar en el que había caído sólo quedaba el burbujeo del impacto.

Dirty Boots, en un episodio de valentía infundida por las cantidades ingentes de alcohol que llevaba en sangre, se dispuso a saltar para rescatarla heroicamente. Pero la orden de movimiento que envió su cerebro no fue obedecida por sus rechonchas y cortas piernas, que se enredaron entre sí haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente por las escaleras del almacén.

Fue toda una odisea volver a ponerse en pie; el barco danzaba como una peonza por las estocadas que le lanzaba en embravecido mar, pero el estado de Dirty Boots tenía en realidad la mayor culpa de las caídas. Para cuando logró salir a cubierta de nuevo, el moreno también había caído al agua.

_-Lánzales el salvavidas_! -oyó que el capitán le gritaba desde un punto que Dirty Boots no logró identificar. Giró su vista y encontró un flotador colgado de la baranda de _la Enar._

_"Soy un héroe"_ pensó, mientras estiraba sus bracitos para alcanzarlo.

.

DRACO

.

Se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo dos veces. Él, que siempre lo pensaba todo no dos, sino doscientas veces. Él, que nunca había aprendido a nadar. Él, el cobarde por excelencia.

Cuando entró en contacto con el líquido fue como si mil cuchillos le atravesaran la piel, no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Sin perder ni un segundo más, se sumergió en el agua extendiendo los brazos y pataleando hacia el fondo. Sus manos no interceptaban nada, y se estaba quedando sin aire. Dejó escapar las últimas burbujas por su boca a la vez que ascendía a brazadas hacia la superficie, y cuando emergió tomó tal bocanada como si fuera la primera vez que respirase.

Los segundos transcurrían, imparables, mortales. Y Aarmaion no aparecía. La perspectiva de no encontrarla jamás le aterró mucho más que las olas de tres metros que se cernían una y otra vez sobre él, así que volvió a tomar aire y se sumergió por segunda vez. Y por tercera, y por cuarta.

Calculó que ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que ella cayese, y la perspectiva de que pudiera estar muerta golpeó a Draco MalfoyBlack con la contundencia de un _Cruccio._

Desesperado, se sumergió una vez más en las negras aguas, agitando los brazos. _"Esta vez la encontraré. Tengo que encontrarla"_. Se agarró a este pensamiento como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas, y la esperanza inundó su corazón. Pero de repente, también el agua inundó sus pulmones al impactar de lleno contra él la fuerte inercia de una ola gigante.

Sintió que los sentidos se le nublaban y los pulmones le ardían, pesados y doloridos. Sintió que la vida se le escapaba. Y sintió unos dedos finos pero firmes que le sujetaban del brazo. Después, perdió el conocimiento.

.

HERMIONE

.

Alcanzó el salvavidas que le habían arrojado, y apoyó a Draco sobre él mientras Ulf el capitán tiraba de le la cuerda. No hizo falta subirlos a pulso, una ola inclinó el barco y otra empujó sus cuerpos hacia la cubierta del buque.

"_Se lanzó a por mi"_. Pensó, conmocionada. _"Le importo"._

Hermione hizo caso omiso de las indicaciones de Ulf y se inclinó sobre Draco. Le practicó el boca a boca durante unos segundos pero nada sucedió, y comprendió que no podría reanimarlo con métodos muggles, por lo que se llevó la mano al bolsillo y palpó en busca de su varita. La sangre se le heló en las venas y contuvo la respiración cuando comprobó que su varita no estaba por ninguna parte; se le había caído y ahora debía estar reposando en el fondo del mar._"Mierda". _

_-¡Déjalo, mujer; volved a la despensa!_ -gritó Ulf, haciéndose oír sobre los truenos que aún sonaban, pero lejanos. La tormenta empezaba a remitir.- ¡_Déjalo he dicho! ¿No ves que está muerto?_

Hermione tiritaba de frío pero Draco parecía un cadáver. Quieto, blanco, y con los ojos muertos fijos en el cielo. Pero se resistía a aceptar que todo había acabado allí. De repente, se le hizo imposible vivir sin que él estuviese a su lado. Se había acostumbrado a él.

_-Abre los ojos!_ -gritó con desesperación mientras le golpeaba el pecho con los puños, con rabia, una y otra vez.- _Mírame, Malfoy! MÍRAME!_ -volvió a golpear su tórax con fuerza y éste su hundió unos centímetros; pero la esperanza iba dejando paso a la realidad. Malfoy llevaba minutos sin respirar.- _MÍRAME MALDITA SEA!_

Y entonces, una voz tan fina como un hilo de seda hizo que el corazón de Hermione volviese a latir de nuevo:

_-Eso es como pedirle a un paralitico que baile, Aarmaion. _-Draco tosió y escupió toda el agua de sus pulmones. Hermione sólo podía contemplarlo con el pecho martilleándole de emoción.- _Y deja de golpearme maldita sea, me has roto una costilla..._

Pero Hermione no le dejó decir nada más. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de Draco y refugió su rostro allí, temblando. Feliz. Y entonces lo supo.

Y lloró. Lloró de frustración.

Porque contra todo pronóstico y lógica, se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

En tan sólo tres días.

De Draco Malfoy.

"_De un hombre condenado"._

Condenado a una horca en la que ella era el verdugo.

Y como si él la hubiera oído pensar, como si él hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión, ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde ella se apoyaba; sus respiraciones y sus alientos se mezclaron por unos segundos. Y entonces la besó.

Se besaron con la pasión y la adrenalina de los que han rozado la muerte con la punta de sus dedos y han sobrevivido para enmendar los errores.

_-Pero yo...no podemos_. -Draco se separó lo suficiente para pronunciar éstas palabras, y luego se desmayó. Hermione, aún shockeada, asintió con la cabeza y acarició el pelo de Draco, y se preguntó si él la hubiera besado de saber que era Hermione Granger.

Le dolió reconocer que probablemente no, y también le dolió pensar que probablemente él moriría sin saber quién había sido ella todos estos días.

"_Morirá". "Porque yo lo llevaré de la mano hasta allí, y le ataré la soga al cuello"._

Y la idea le resultó tan desgarradora que supo que jamás podría vivir con ello. Y entonces tomo una decisión.

..

* * *

Sé que el capi es cortito y de hecho no me convence mucho...pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, odio cuando tengo que releerme el capítulo anterior para recordar de qué va un fic! Tenía programado incluir un POV de Jhkar y uno del Capitán para narrar la escena del rescate, pero no me ha dado tiempo. Os prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más extensos y de mayor calidad.

Intentaré actualizar esta semana, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que tengáis ganas de saber cómo continúa.

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

He contestado todos los reviews (creo) pero por si a caso, quiero dejar patente mi agradecimiento a las chicas que me siguen, aunque no comenten ;)

Si hiciera caso a las estadísticas _(entran unas 600 personas al primer capi pero sólo se quedan 200 al segundo, aaaaargh!)_ me daría de cabezazos contra la pared y dejaría de publicar algo que tanta gente considera tan no-interesante :(

**PEEERO** gracias a que hay 30 personitas que se pasan por aquí y me dicen que quieren seguir leyendo, pues en vez de cabezazos contra la pared me los doy contra el teclado y al menos así voy sacando capítulos.

En fin, que es un placer publicar sabiendo que hay gente al otro lado!

Mil gracias!

**AraMalfoyG**

**Dora Malena**

**Jenny Hatake**

**elfurio**

**kari dark heaven**

**Astorya**

**AvvamMalfoy**

**Collectcolor**

**SaKura HiMekO**

**Cleoru Misumi **

**Lilith Evans Black**

**Swanfoy94**

**estoy en wonderland**

**Vlakat**

**Jarvia Elipton**

**Abytutis**

**YamiYumiDapit**

**Altairalinda**

**FREDITA**

**Luz de Lunallena**

**ImenetGranger**

**Kimi Alexa Infinity**

**tamarabvillar**

**zzamantha**

**Juliette05**

**MariaJose**

**Valeria**

**CollectColor**

**Caroone**

Y sin más, ahí va:

.

HERMIONE

.

_-Aún no me puedo creer que me hayas roto la costilla, vacaburra_. -dijo cuando recuperó el conocimiento.

_-Si me lo pides educadamente te rompo la otra._ -contestó Hermione con una sonrisa angelical.

_-Oh, por favor, señorita Aarmaion, quiébreme cuantas costillas más gustéis!_ -dijo él en tono afectado. Hermione soltó una risa ligera, pero luego frunció el ceño. Draco había articulado un gesto de dolor, a la vez que un hilo de sangre empezaba a descender por la comisura de sus labios.

-_Te duele? En serio te la he roto?_ -preguntó alarmada.

_-Bingo! Tras quince minutos y una interpretación brillante he conseguido convencerte! Sí, chica lista, me has roto la maldita costilla. Sería excesivo que te pidiera que salvaras mi vida tres veces la misma semana?_

Hermione se quedó blanca como el papel. Aún lloviznaba, pero la tormenta se había alejado considerablemente. El capitán Ulf y Dirty Boots correteaban de un lado al otro del barco, intentando expulsar el agua que había entrado en la Enar. Ella seguía abrazada a Draco y aún podía notar el sabor de su aliento en la boca.

_-He perdido mi varita, Draco._ -dijo en un susurro, a la vez que se incorporaba y fijaba la vista en ésos ojos que no le devolvían la mirada-. _No puedo curarte._

_-Usa la mía _-respondió él-. _Está entre la ropa sucia._ -Hermione articuló una mueca de desagrado.-_ Sí, una guarrada, pero ahí nunca la hubiera encontrado nadie. Ah?_

Hermione se levantó con pesadez, agotada tras la lucha contra la brutalidad de la mar. Pero entonces recordó algo que le hizo frenar en seco porque congeló todos sus músculos: antes de caer al agua, había sentido la mirada de Draco fija en sus ojos, de forma inequívoca. "_Me miró directamente a los ojos. Estoy segura"_. Entonces su cabecita empezó a relacionar otras incongruencias, como que Draco supiera que Ulf era calvo -él le había insultado por su calvicie, pero Hermione jamás le dijo que Ulf no tenía ni un solo pelo en la cabeza-. O que unos segundos atrás el hubiera respondido a la defensiva con el tema de su varita, cuando ella puso cara de asco al saber que tendría que indagar entre sus calzoncillos sucios para encontrarla.

_-Draco..._-dijo, sin pensarlo-_. Cómo has sabido que he puesto cara de asco cuando..._-iba a terminar, cuando él la interrumpió.

_-No hay tener ojos para intuir que a ninguna mujer le gusta rebuscar entre la ropa sucia de un hombre_ -explicó él, sin más-._ Aunque creo que cambiarás de opinión cuando tengas mis calzoncillos entre tus manos-._ añadió, a la vez que levantaba la comisura de sus labios en una mueca lasciva que hizo que a Hermione le martilleara la sangre en las mejillas. Pero algo le olía a podrido, y no se dejó acallar tan fácilmente.

_-Tampoco hay que tener ojos para intuir que Ulf el capitán es calvo?_ -contraatacó ella, mordaz.

_-Exacto. Su calvicie desprende un aura inconfundible hasta para nosotros los ciegos. _-sonrió, pero Hermione seguía callada, esperando una respuesta-. _Oh, vamos. Me lo contó el borracho de Dirty Boots: no para de hablarme de Ulf tal Ulf cual...¿tu también crees que están enamorados? Un romance sórdido con besos a la luz de la luna, ¿ah?_

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa ligera, aliviada, a la vez que expulsaba de los pulmones todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Él seguía tendido en el suelo mojado de la _Enar, _y a ella le invadió la culpa por haber dudado así de algo tan grave como su ceguera.

Pero es que aún le costaba confiar sin reservas en sus sentimientos. Tan sólo hacía tres días que lo había encontrado moribundo, ciego, con el pulmón perforado._ "Estoy completamente segura de que de no haber sido por la ceguera, esto jamás hubiera ocurrido. Yo jamás hubiera conocido su más vulnerable y verdadero ser, y el jamás me lo hubiera mostrado"._

Ya no eran niños, y Voldemort y los mortífagos habían quedado atrás. La vida había seguido su curso, y no le había sonreído. Ginny y Harry acababan de tener su primer hijo, y ella ni siquiera lo había conocido aún -no quería ponerlos en peligro ahora que los del ministerio la habían relacionado con el ARJO- y tanto Ron como Luna vivían con sus respectivas parejas, felices. En cambio ella, a sus casi 30 años, no había ni atisbado nada de todo aquello; había tenido relaciones, y un trabajo importante y remunerado, un piso, e incluso había escrito un libro y plantado un árbol. Se podía decir que estaba completa. Pero ella se sentía como si la felicidad la rehuyera, como si se le escapase de los dedos premeditadamente cuando ella hacía amago de agarrarla.

Lo cierto es que Hermione se había convertido en los últimos años en una mujer llena de angustia y amargura. Era valiente, no le temía a lo desconocido, pero le consumía el no conocer. No conocer qué era eso de lo que sus amigos hablaban, no conocer lo que era saberse amada y además, correspondida. No, Hermione no había tenido la suerte de sentir ni un resquicio de todo aquello.

_Hasta ahora._

Y quizás porque a Draco le había sucedido algo similar, ambos habían encajado de forma inequívoca; buscándose sin saberlo, y encontrándose sin remedio.

Su mirada se demoró repasando las leves arrugas que enmarcaban ésos ojos grises como la tormenta, y supo que, contra todo pronóstico, le debía a Draco Malfoy el haberle hecho descubrir el sentimiento más puro y blanco que jamás había albergado.

Y entonces, su voz sonó lejana, seria:

_-A qué ha venido esto, Aarmaion? Es que a caso necesitas que te demuestre que estoy completa e irremediablemente ciego, qué se yo...por ejemplo, ¿cortándome una mano intentando pelar cebollas? _-dijo, con la mirada perdida en la nada y un profundo dolor impreso en sus facciones bajo la ironía en su sonrisa.

_-Lo sé, lo sé_ -contestó-. _Sólo es que me pareció que me mirabas, justo antes de caer al agua , y...debió ser casualidad._

Draco asintió levemente y ella se puso en pie para dirigirse a la despensa. Buscaría la varita de Draco y arreglaría sus costillas; después lo tumbaría en el colchón para que descansara. _"Parecía que no supiera nadar. Casi se muere ahí abajo"_. Inmediatamente después ayudaría al capitán y a Boots con los desperfectos de _la Enar._ Luego cenaría algo con ellos, y mañana... _"mañana todo habrá acabado". _

Iba repasando todo esto cuando un susurro salió de los labios que la habían besado minutos antes, y se coló por sus oídos sin permiso:

_-Yo no creo en las casualidades._

_._

* * *

.

MINERVA

.

Había empezado a caer una llovizna que calaba los huesos, y los truenos de una tormenta lejana sonaban con el eco de las montañas. Decenas de sombras titilaban sobre la nieve entre la luz que proyectaba la hoguera, mientras la voz de Jhkar se alzaba como uno de ésos truenos, imponente:

_-La Enar atracará mañana al alba. Quiero tenerlos vigilados desde el mismo momento que pongan un pie en tierra. Iréis en grupos de a dos._

_-Pero Jhkar_ -dijo Dean Thomas- _no sabemos dónde estarán._

"_Thomas, tines el don de la oportunidad" _Pensó Minerva con cansancio.

_-Pero sabéis cómo usar los ojos y las piernas, ¿no?_ -Jhkar retorció ésas palabras y las hizo sonar amenazadoras. Minerva contuvo un escalofrío.

_-Thomas tiene razón, Jhkar_ -la voz de Geoffrey, igual de oportuna e insensata que la de Thomas, se alzó entre las demás- _es imposible tener la certeza de que vayamos a encontrarlos enseguida._

Jhkar giró la cabeza en dirección a Minerva, y ella se irguió en la silla, osada.

_-Llevo intentándolo todo el día_- dijo- _pero no he podido comunicarme con ella. Lo mas seguro_ -aventuró- _es que estén envueltos en la tormenta que suena lejana._

_-¡Ya habéis oído! -_Jhkar alzó la voz, impaciente-_. Minerva encabezará la búsqueda. No os voy a mentir: puede que algunos de vosotros no volváis con vida. -_y al decir esto, la volvió a mirar de soslayo-. _¿Alguna otra pregunta que no sea inútil? _

Durante unos segundos sólo se oyó el crepitar de la leña, y luego un murmullo creciente se empezó a extender de boca en boca._ "Lo presienten" _pensó Minerva con un deje de culpabilidad.

Pero pronto la multitud empezó a refugiarse hacia el calor de las tiendas, y Minerva siguió en silencio a Jhkar hacia la suya. Desde su posición de sumisa obediencia -caminando tres pasos por detrás de su hombre- Minerva recordó con nostalgia cómo tres años atrás ella era una de las mujeres más autónomas e imponentes de su círculo. _"¿Cómo he acabado así?"_ Se preguntó, y una sonrisa rota se asomó por sus labios. "_Por amor, por ése visceral amor". _Casi podía oírse a sí misma cuando lo dijo en voz alta para impresionarle,_ "Usaré mi cara bonita para llegar hasta él, y entonces le mataré."_

Antes de entrar en la tienda anticipó mentalmente lo que iba a suceder; Jhkar la tomaría una o dos veces, por delante o por detrás, para luego caer dormido sobre ella. Pero en cuanto vio cómo él se pasaba las ásperas manos por la frente una y otra vez, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, supo que ésta no iba a ser como cualquier otra noche.

_-Minerva..._ -titubeó entonces. Minerva nunca le había oído titubear en los años que llevaban juntos-. _Sabes que yo nunca te he amado._

Ella asintió con recelo. No entendía por qué Jhkar le revelaba eso ahora, ni el tono lúgubre lapidario con el que lo había hecho. Su piel negra como el azabache hacía que sus voluptuosas formas se perdieran en la penumbra de la tienda, y que sus ojos resaltasen aún más, brillando con la vehemencia de los que están próximos al desquicio.

_-Lo sé_ -dijo ella. De repente se sentía agotada.- _Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras._

_-Eso habría sido muy hipócrita, ¿no crees?_

Minerva frunció el ceño, lívida, sin entender. Jhkar en cambio curvó sus gruesos labios marrones hacia arriba en una sonrisa gatuna.

_-Vamos, no me mires así. Yo sé lo que es el amor; y se lo que es verlo morir._ -Hizo una pausa en la que pareció tomar aire, mientras vibraba con furia contenida.-_ Ésos hijos de puta del gobierno aplastaron a Ofelia delante de mis narices._

Ante la sola mención del nombre, Minerva se estremeció de arriba abajo. Enseguida le vino a la mente el cuadro Millais de la doncella ahogada, flotando boca arriba sobre un estanque perlado de flores, su belleza congelada para siempre en ésa cadavérica ía recordar que la chica del cuadro también se llamaba Ofelia. Vaya coincidencia.

Jhkar jamás había mencionado ante nadie lo que ocurrió con su esposa. Ni si quiera le había oído nombrarla jamás. _Ofelia_ era un nombre maldito, como la leyenda que arrastraba su fantasma. Minerva no la conoció jamás, pero estaba segura de que el poder que ejercía en muerte jamás lo había tenido en vida. El poder de movilizar bajo el estandarte de su cadáver a todo el ARJO.

_-Y por eso mismo -_continuó Jhkar, sacándola de su momentáneo shock.- _ni tus caricias ni tus palabras ocultan lo que sé desde el primer día que te dejaste follar: tu tampoco sientes nada por mi. Me has estado mintiendo todo éste tiempo, como si fueras una vulgar puta._

Minerva calló, y su cuerpo se tensó rígido, como un arco dispuesto para que disparen la flecha.

_-Y no sólo eso _-la voz de Jhkar volvió a retumbar, martilleando en sus sienes, y ella sopesó sus posibilidades: su varita estaba muy lejos, pero la navaja que había usado ésa misma mañana para afeitarle descansaba sobre el baúl, y estaba segura de que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría matarlo de una cuchillada certera en la yugular.- _sino que además tu corazón está tan podrido como el mío._

Minerva avanzó ligeramente hacia el baúl, sin apartar la vista de ésos ojos negros. _"¿Hasta dónde sabe?"_

_-Estamos podridos, condenados al recuerdo de un amor que yace bajo tierra, siendo devorado por los gusanos. ¿Me equivoco?_

"_No sabes cuán equivocado estás, mamón" _Pensó ella. Pero asintió con fingida tristeza mientras se acercaba más hacía el baúl, que reposaba inocente a los pies de la cama.

_-Lo sé porque al igual que cuando entro en ti pienso en mi Ofelia, noto que tus caricias, la humedad de tu coño e incluso cada bocanada de aire que aspiras, van dirigidas hacia otro. Y como no puedes tenerlo entre tus piernas, buscas el consuelo de una polla ajena que llene ni que sea un espacio de los que él ha dejado; así que dejemos de fingir que estás aquí por mí, deja de gritar mi nombre cuando te corres y grita el suyo, porque puede que mañana no regreses. _

Minerva contempló largamente la expresión indescifrable del hombre que tenía delante, y se dio cuenta de que jamás lo había llegado a conocer a pesar de las muchas noches que habían compartido. Era ella la que le engañaba, sin embargo ahora era él quien había calado sus sentimientos por completo.

Sintió lástima por él. Al fin y al cabo, le habían quitado a su amor; ahora luchaba por vengarla.

Sin alejarse demasiado del baúl y aún dudando de que éso fuera lo único que Jhkar había descubierto, se acercó hacia él y se obligó a hacer saltar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

_-Quieres llorar o prefieres desquitarte?_ -contestó él mientras se desabrochaba la túnica.

Ella se le acercó con desolación y le besó con fiereza mientras agarraba su miembro entre las manos, justo como él esperaba que hiciera, pero muy lejos de lo que en realidad ella sentía.

"_Mi amor no está muerto, de hecho ahora viene hacia mí; pero tú sí lo vas a estar pronto, y no te voy a perdonar que me hayas dejado fingir hasta el final sabiendo que se trataba de una pantomima. Aunque si te hubieras pasado por detrás del escenario, hubieras descubierto mucho más..."_

_-Sabes?_ -no pudo reprimir susurrar, muy bajito, asegurándose de que él no pudiera oírlo-_ las lágrimas no son la única arma de las mujeres. La mejor está entre las piernas._

Por si las moscas, Minerva se mantuvo cerca del baúl toda la noche hasta el amanecer. No miró atrás cuando salió de la tienda con la varita en una mano y la navaja manchada de sangre en la otra.

.

* * *

.

DRACO / HERMIONE

.

Cuando se despertó, sus ropas estaban secas y le pareció -por el olor- que estaba en la despensa. La llamó a gritos, tajante.

_-Aarmaion! Mierda Aarmarion, por fin consigo tener novia pero sigo despertándome solo. Hay que joderse...-_dijo, medio en broma medio en serio. Despertar con ella le hubiera gustado más de lo que jamás reconocería.

_-Ah, así que ahora soy tu novia? Ni si quiera me lo has preguntado. _-se hizo la ofendida, pero no podía evitar que una sonrisa entusiasta le cruzase la cara.

_-Quién ha dicho que estuviera hablando de ti, ah?_ -soltó como si nada, alzando una ceja en gesto indolente. Y la sonrisa de Hermione se demudó en un ceño fruncido.

_-Pues siento informarte de que no veo a ninguna otra por aquí. -_contestó cruzándose de brazos.

_-Eso es muy relativo...-_y acompañó ésas palabras con un gesto digno de un profesor de mecánica cuántica- _… yo ni si quiera te veo a ti, así que ése argumento no es válido._

Hermione entornó los ojos, entre divertida y fastidiada.

_-Ah, claro, se me olvidaba: también están tus amiguitas imaginarias, no?_

_-Mis amiguitas _sexys_ imaginarias _-puntualizó.

Draco articuló su mejor sonrisa lasciva y arqueó las cejas arriba y abajo varias veces, en un gesto que lejos de divertir a Hermione, le hizo sentir una punzada de resentimiento. _"Yo también puedo ser sexy"._

-_Oh, ya entiendo lo que pasó...-_dijo ella con voz queda e inocente, e hizo una pausa para cargarlo de dramatismo- _es que tu mamá no te dijo que si te tocabas mucho __**ahí**__, _-le señaló la entrepierna de forma significativa_- te podías quedar ciego?_

Había sido un golpe bajo, pero Draco tenía más sentido del humor de lo que ella creía.

_-Oh vamos, entonces habría perdido la vista a los once años._

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risa ligera, pero entonces él dijo algo que le heló la sangre en las venas:

_-A veces me recuerdas a una compañera del colegio. Se llamaba Hermione Granger. Hasta vuestros nombres se parecen, es curioso..._

Ella calló, y su cuerpo quedó lívido. Había escogido un nombre tan similar al suyo precisamente para no sentirlo extraño.

_-Claro que con ella jamás llegué a hablar como lo hago contigo, así que no es justo decir que era una compañera. Por aquel entonces era un ser inferior. Es muggle, no sé si lo sabías._

Hermione, aún congelada en el sitio, articuló un leve "_no..."_ que sonó mucho más quebradizo de lo que hubiera querido.

_-Pues sí... _-continuó él- a_unque ahora todo aquello es como una mancha de tinta derramada en mi cabeza. _-agitó la mano arriba y abajo como para quitarle importancia-. _Aunque no mentiré diciendo que no disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir. _

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro, pero luego volvió a la carga:

_-Tú sabes algo de ella? Leí que trabajaba como aurora, pero con el escándalo de Ofelia algunos dijeron que se había unido al ARJO. No me puedo creer que la bruja más inteligente de todas acabase ahí._

Ella volvió a negar, e incapaz de seguir escuchando a Draco hablando de su auténtico yo, quiso irse de allí a la orilla a nado, por lo menos. Pero cuando se giró para subir por la despensa alegando una muy poco convincente excusa _"Tengo que ayudar a Dirty Boots a mover las cubas..." _una manó se cerró entorno a su muñeca, insegura.

_-Aarmaion..._-él no estaba acostumbrado a pedir, y mucho menos_ suplicar,_ pero ignoró el sonido de su digno apellido estampándose contra el suelo y la sujetó con más fuerza-. _...quédate._

El corazón de Hermione se encogió unos centímetros, y varios sentimientos chocaron entre sí como una marea de olas furiosas contra un dique de contención. Él le estaba pidiendo a Aarmion que se quedase, justo después de haber dicho _aquello_ sobre Hermione. "_Y ambas soy yo". _

Mientras, Draco se había incorporado y paseaba su mano por el brazo desnudo de Aarmaion, notando cómo el vello se erizaba allí donde él la tocaba. Sonrió. Y como en un gesto de consuelo que había visto alguna vez en otras personas, Draco dejó reposar su brazo sobre ésos menudos hombros, y notó cómo temblaban ligeramente.

_-No es que no quiera verte en tirantes... aunque siendo estrictos no_ **puedo** _verte en tirantes_ -dijo, intentando suavizar la situación- _pero tápate un poco o te resfriarás, y me joderás el viaje con tus __mocos._

_-Perdí la ropa cuando caí al mar._ -contestó con un susurro apagado, de forma mecánica-. _Pesaba demasiado y me hundía hacia abajo, así que me deshice de ella._

_-Vamos, no inventes excusas...eres capaz de haberte tirado a propósito para poder pasearte en tirantes por todo el barco..._

**[ Recomendación musical: Sigur Ross - Hoppipolla**

** watch?v=qmXMA34CeoQ ]**

Draco notó cómo ella se destensaba un poco, y no pudo reprimir las ganas de hacer que dejase de temblar. _"Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil"._ Lo había visto hacer a otras personas antes. _"Sólo tienes que pasar los brazos sobre sus hombros y apretar. Tú puedes, campeón"._

Hermione notó con sorpresa cómo Draco intentaba, torpemente, abrazarla. Y si hubiera tenido que definir ése momento, no lo hubiera hecho con "tierno" ni "dulce", ni si quiera con "inesperado". No, lo hubiera tachado de _ortopédico._

Y es que Draco Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar -_si es que a aquello se le podía llamar abrazo-_ así que había cruzado los brazos por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, sosteniéndolos en alto a unos centímetros de ésta. Además, el hecho de que no pudiera ver lo que hacía dificultaba la cosa, por lo que en realidad parecía estar abrazando un ente inexistente por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, pero en ésos momentos estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer algo al respecto.

Y así se mantuvieron durante unos segundos, Draco en una posición ridícula y ella con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en él. Finalmente, con una leve sonrisa, ella encestó su cabeza bajo el círculo que habían formado ésos brazos marmóreos, y alzó sus manos -que temblaban de forma perceptible- hasta sujetar las de él, para dirigirlas hacia su espalda. Cuando notó cómo éstas irradiaban calor a través de su camiseta a la altura de los omóplatos se estremeció con un escalofrío.

Él la tocó primero con miedo, como temiendo que con su contacto fuera a marchitarse como una flor a la que le inyectan veneno. Pero al ver que nada de eso pasaba, se relajó aliviado. Hasta se atrevió a acariciarla con prudencia, como el que toca a un animal herido.

Ella, que interpretó éso como una señal de consentimiento, fue más allá y apoyó su cabeza sobre aquél pecho bajo el que martilleaba con anisa un corazón desbocado. "_El de Draco Malfoy."_

Por último, y casi al mismo tiempo, como buscándose, sus cuerpos se pegaron como dos imanes opuestos. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, ambos sintieron que el pecho se les _inflaba_ con un calor desconocido.

Él podía notar el olor de sus rizos contra sus mejillas, y la forma en la que su pequeño cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo era simplemente perfecta. Sentía que quería apretarla contra él hasta estrujarla, hasta bebérsela entera. Hizo desplazar sus manos hacia abajo, y la cintura de avispa que palpó le dejó sin aliento.

A su vez, Hermione echó las manos hacia la nuca del hombre que la sujetaba como si la vida le fuera en ello "_se cree que soy una naranja y quiere sacar el zumo, por lo menos"_. Y deslizando la mano con premeditada parsimonia, se relamió con deleite al descubrir las formas varoniles que descansaban entre el cuello y el maxilar inferior de Draco. Olía tan bien...

Se mecieron el uno al otro, acoplando sus rostros cada vez más cerca de sus bocas, y ambos sintieron la corriente eléctrica que invade a los que se adentran en terreno desconocido, a los que no saben muy bien cómo dar el siguiente paso, a los que, a falta de razón, se dejan guiar por un anhelo desconocido.

... así, como una flor que se deja invadir por los primeros rayos de la mañana, Hermione despegó sus labios como dos pétalos rosados y dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario, guiando con ello el camino que tenía que trazar la boca de Draco hacia la suya.

Fueron a penas unos segundos lo que sus bocas tardaron en unirse, pero a ambos les supo a néctar. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, y sus corazones martilleaban a un ritmo totalmente opuesto a la quietud de ése momento, donde el tiempo parecía haber quedado suspendido sobre sus cabezas. El pecho se les inflaba con algo que tenía sabor a alegría y las puntas de sus narices se rozaban con pereza. Y para Hermione, ése fue el momento más_ real_ de toda su existencia.

"_Ahora ya puedo morir tranquila."_

Y aquello que había comenzado suave e inseguro, se torno en algo frenético y humédo. Las manos de Draco se cernían con frenesí sobre todo el cuerpo de Hermione, que se sentía pequeña bajo la inmensidad de ésas caricias. Por su parte, ella desplazaba sus manitas por el pecho musculado, y la lengua, pequeña y hábil, forcejeaba con destreza contra aquélla otra que parecía querer sorber hasta su alma.

La despensa solía apestar, pero en aquel momento, sus alientos y un olor a pino inundaban los sentidos de ambos.

Entonces el efluvio a bosque llegó hasta las fosas nasales de ambos. _"El bracalete"_, pensó él, y notó los labios de Hermione sonreír contra los suyos._ Y ese gesto fue el regalo más valioso que jamás nadie le hizo nunca._

"_¿Es ésto?_" pensó con emoción_ "Ésta calidez que derrite todo lo podrido... "_

Y entonces se dijo que sí, que no había duda, que lo estaba sintiendo, por fin. Algo que se había resignado a no ser capaz de experimentar nunca. Porque hasta ése momento, Draco no había conocido la felicidad.

A la única mujer a la que había logrado querer era a su madre, pero de una forma plana, cierta pero plana. Y su amante... hubo momentos en los que creyó que eran felices, pero luego veía lo que tenían otras personas entre ellas y la certeza de que lo suyo era simple cariño le arrollaba con la fuerza de la desilusión de un niño muggle que acaba de descubrir que los reyes son los padres. Involuntariamente, un recuerdo le asaltó a la mente, y admitió con tristeza cuánto se habían engañado el uno al otro.

.

_Flashback_

_-Draco..._

_-Hmm?_

_-Te excita el peligro? Piénsalo bien. Lancel ha salido. Su despacho está vacío..._

Y cuando hubieron terminado, él se había quedado embelesado por su belleza. Aún podía recrear la sensación; recordaba cómo le había palpitado la sangre en las venas de pura excitación, por Merlín...tenía el cuerpo más increíble que había visto jamás.

_-Eres preciosa._

_-Lo sé. Y es por ti. Te quiero._

_-Yo sí que te quiero... sobre mí y gimiendo._

Ella rió divertida, y se acercó con la parsimonia de un gato. Le volvía loco.

_Fin Flashback_

.

Sí, lo habían pasado bien y se entendían, e incluso habían llegado a creer -_necesitaban_ creer- que compartían algo que les hacía ser únicos, o al menos no estar solos en ese asqueroso mundo que poco a poco había ido perdiendo el color y el horizonte. Durante años había vivido con una tristeza inexplicable, que conseguía aliviar a ratos metiéndose dentro de _ella_, haciéndole el amor como si realmente la amase. Y no pudo evitar que una punzada de lástima de apoderase de él. Habían sido tan ilusos... sobretodo ella.

Pero aquello era distinto. Parecía que el corazón quería estallar en su pecho, y sentía que los pulmones se le llenaban de algo más denso que el aire, y que la felicidad se iba apegando a éstos, densa, palpable, _inequívoca_. Extraña.

No podía señalar el momento exacto en el que ella se coló en su machacado corazón. Quizás fue porque ella le dio la oportunidad que nadie le había dado, aunque seguía sin entender cómo algo tan grande, tan inmenso, tan real y abrumador pudiese haber crecido en su interior en tan sólo tres días, cuando el llevaba treinta años buscándolo.

Sentía que en ése momento podría levantar el peso del mundo con tan sólo una mano, siempre que en la otra tuviera bien sujeta la de Aarmaion. Y rugir. Tenía ganas de rugir al mundo que por fin la había encontrado.

Pero tan rápido como cayó en la cuenta de que ella era la causante de su felicidad y de que se le entregaba con todo lo que ello suponía, la culpabilidad de no tener el derecho a corresponder lo mismo por ella le cayó encima con el peso de un piano de cola, haciendo que se apartase bruscamente.

_"No puede ser"._

Y la burbuja estalló, y el contacto cesó, y el mundanal ruido les ensordeció con el rumor de la realidad.

_"No puede ser"._

Hermione abrió los ojos desconcertada, y se encontró con ésos ojos grises muertos fijos en el suelo con... pavor? Pánico? El cuerpo de Draco permanecía inmóvil, como víctima de un Petrificus Totallus.

_-Draco... -_empezó ella, pero una tercera voz le interrumpió.

_-Sssseñorita Kheel, sssseñor _cegato_! Vengan-vengan, está amanecfffiendo!_

Dirty Boots se asomaba por la entrada a la despensa, con las mejillas sonrosadas de vino. Agitaba una botella de Whiskey con sus regordetes dedos cernidos a ella como si fuese lo más importante del mundo. Al ver que ninguno de los dos hacía amago de moverse, apremió:

_-Vamos, vvamoos... tienen que fvver estooh!_

_-Como si pudiese..._ -contestó Draco en un murmullo lúgubre. Y Hermione no supo si con eso se refería sólo a ver el amanecer, o a algo más.

.

* * *

.

HERMIONE

.

En cubierta Ulf el capitán manejaba el timón con cara de pocos amigos, mientras masticaba una pipa de madera astillada. Su tez lucía fiera, orgullosa; lo cierto es que él solito había conseguido sacarlos de la tormenta de ayer. Hermione se acercó con cautela.

_-Capitán... quería agradecerle que ayer nos hubiera salvado la vida. Sin usted, nuestros restos reposarían ahora sobre el fondo marino. Es usted un gran marinero._

_-Soy el capitán._ -Contestó él imperativo, seco, incluso más malhumorado que hacía unos instantes, como si las palabras de Hermione le hubieran ofendido.- _Si la Enar se hunde, o la mantengo a flote o me hundo con ella._

Hermione no supo muy bien cómo contestar a ésto, e incómoda, asintió quedamente y se poyó en la proa del barco; los colores del sol empezaban a teñir de rosados y naranjas el cielo estrellado, y la inmensidad del mar se extendía ante ella como la promesa de un futuro en paz.

"_Tú no tendrás futuro"._ Lo pensó sin querer, pero ya era tarde. La vista se le nubló y los colores del amanecer se mezclaron unos con otros a través de sus lágrimas. Ni si quiera notó que Draco se había situado a su lado hasta que éste habló.

_-Já. Apuesto a que todos los capitanes dicen lo mismo cuando el barco aún está a flote. Querría haberlo visto hundirse con su querida Enar mientras yo me subo a un bote salvavidas._

No había malicia en sus palabras, pero sí un intento de confortarla con un chiste fácil, y Hermione agradeció el gesto, aunque no le hubiese ayudado en lo más mínimo. Por unos minutos, ambos permanecieron en silencio apoyados en la baranda astillada y de pintura corroída que les separaba del gran azul.

_-Aarmaion.._. -empezó él. Y por primera vez, a Hermione le dolió profundamente que no usase su nombre real.- yo siempre..._  
_

Pero no pudo continuar. Hermione había posado los dedos de su mano sobre ésa boca suavemente, aunque impidiéndole hablar. Ella no quería escuchar nada, ni había nada que oír. Pareció que él lo comprendía, porque se limitó a sujetar la mano de ella entre la suya, con el ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos muertos, perdidos en algún punto del océano.

Hermione contempló detenidamente su perfil -como había hecho aquella noche en el piso de Londres- recortándose en el cielo, y quiso retener ésa imagen para siempre en su interior, acompañada del calor que sentía en la mano que él acariciaba. Pero por desgracia para ella, nada dura eternamente, y el momento quedó roto para siempre cuando la voz de Dirty Boots se alzó aguda, anunciando aquello que iba a matar lo que había comenzado a crecer entre ellos:

-Tierra! Tierrrra a la fvista, mi capfpitááán!

Y la mano de Draco se separó de la suya, y su cara giró en redondo hacia donde provenía la voz de Dirty Boots. Y Hermione ya no pudo ver su perfil, y la mano se le quedó fría, y los colores del amanecer,_ de su último amanecer_, ya no le resultaron tan bellos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Uf, he tardado muchísimo en sacar éste capítulo...quería que fuese más largo y con más acción...pero como a veces peco de querer ir demasiado rápido, ésta vez me he explayado un poco. Espero que no os haya resultado_ aburrido. _**A partir de aquí se precipitan los acontecimientos...**

En fin, yo tengo en mi cabeza muy clara la trama, pero no sé lo que se entiende desde fuera... hasta qué punto podéis llegar a relacionar algo entre los personajes secundarios. Sólo decir que me encanta** Minerva**, y que espero que vosotras también la hayáis cogido cariño... porque otra cosa no, pero la pobre éso sí que se lo merece! Qué opináis?

Y sin más me despido, espero actualizar de nuevo en unos tres o cuatro días! Y ya que estoy, lo diré: MUERO por saber si os gusta por dónde va la cosa, así que comentadme qué os a ha parecido ésto!

Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

.

.

.


End file.
